Dyskusja:Navu
Navu Świetnie Nieźle Może być Nie za bardzo Słabo Navu jest ciekawą postacią. Ale interesuje mnie co będzie się działo dalej z Drużyną Zmierzchu, a szczeglnie ze znajomoscią Florexa i Navu. Jeżeli chcesz to rozwijać to nie robi mi to problemu, może to być zawsze a)Przed transformacją Florexa b)Po zakończeniu mojej sagi c)Alternatywny wszechswiat --Vezok999 16:44, mar 26, 2010 (UTC) To w takim razie po twojej sadze. Kani-Nui Ok, czyli się nawet cieszę. Bo nie wiedziałem co będzie z Florexem gdy skończe wątek z... potem powiem z czym. Ale odpowiedz mi jeszcze co się będzie dziać z Toa Zmierzchu Vezok999 19:37, mar 27, 2010 (UTC) Chyba z Drużyną Zmierzchu? Kani No wiesz, jak byli Toa Mata, Metru, Nyva, Mahri itd. to z przyzwyczajenia napisałęm Toa Zmierzchu ; ). ale odpowiedz w końcu :D ! Vezok999 21:12, mar 27, 2010 (UTC) Dobrze, dobrze czekaj na Navu: Druzyna Zmierzchu. Kani Grrr.... ale poczekam :D Vezok999 18:28, mar 31, 2010 (UTC) Spoko, już nad nią pracuję. Kani Ej, pokażesz te zdjęcia? Vezok999 10:08, kwi 4, 2010 (UTC) Być może. Czytałeś pierwszą część Navu: Czas Cieni? Bo zrobiłem też dark navu.Kani Heh, wiem dlaczego dałes taką plakietkę ; ) Vezok999 12:41, kwi 4, 2010 (UTC) To ze względu na zmianę koloru maski: ze srebrnego na czarno-czerwoną. Przy okazji: jeśli ktoś ma ciut dość Navu to proponuję obserowaćKatakumby Nieśmiertelnych. Kani Dodałem kit. Kani Widzę. Ocena Navu: Za charakter 5/5, jest bardzo dobry, to samo mogę powiedzieć o M.O.C.'u. Jedyne Obrońca Matoran mnie trochę zawiódł i dlatego daję mu -5/5 Vezok999 17:11, maj 7, 2010 (UTC) Ale zdajesz sobie sprawę, że OM jest tam gdzie on stoi w trawie? Ten z Żądłem i Gromem to wersja z Błyskiem. Sam Obrońca Matoran, liczy 10 części i dokładnie 25 cm. Niedługo zrobię fotę jego wszystkich broni. Kani Ok, nie wiedziałem. Więc liczę że Obrońca Matoran będzie równie dobry jak Navu Vezok999 10:20, maj 8, 2010 (UTC) PS: Zrobiłem Toa Grawitacji którego broń liczy 16 częsci :D Tak, a ile ma cm? Kani--Nui 11:09, maj 14, 2010 (UTC) Mniej więcej 20 cm, wielkosć ma przeciętną jak dla Toa. Wystawię go jak tylko zdobędę aparat :D Vezok999 11:37, maj 14, 2010 (UTC) Navu... Coś mi się to kojarzy z Na'vi (wiem, że to zbieg okoliczności). Lord Vox 16:38, maj 31, 2010 (UTC) Nie chcę cię obrazić Kani, ale...mogę dla Navu zrobić lepszy kit bo ten jest bardzo...brzydki.--DARNOK 2 18:34, maj 31, 2010 (UTC) Spróbuj. To jest Chimoru Omega. Kani--Nui 20:25, cze 7, 2010 (UTC) To taki mały konkurs. Kto zgadnie gdzie zrobiłem fotę Matoranina?Kani--Nui 17:33, cze 29, 2010 (UTC) Przy rurach prawdopodobnie w piwnicy ale ogólnie przy rurach.--Zartaksh - Rahkshi Mocy 17:45, cze 29, 2010 (UTC) Co do rur nie jestem, przekonany. Wydaje mi się, że siedzi na krawędzi płytek a w tle rośliny Vezok999 08:20, cze 30, 2010 (UTC) Pudło. Kombinujcie dajej.Kani--Nui 09:58, cze 30, 2010 (UTC) W łazience--Guurahk 11:18, cze 30, 2010 (UTC) Tam, gdzie masz rury, Kani ;) Lord Vox 14:56, cze 30, 2010 (UTC) Mi to po lewej przypomina kaloryfer :P--Guurahk 16:35, cze 30, 2010 (UTC) Mam powiedzieć? Bo nikt nie wpadł.Kani--Nui 17:11, cze 30, 2010 (UTC) No więc ta "rura" z lewej to... amortyzator tylnego koła auta mojej mamy. Tak, to podwozie samochodu. Tło wybrałem takie, gdyż Navu jako Matoran żył na Xii, gdzie nie ma żadnych roślin, a są fabryki. No i żebyście się pomęczyli :) Kani--Nui 18:06, cze 30, 2010 (UTC) Oto Kit Navu, niestety bez Obrońcy Matoran: Plik:Navu_for_Kani.png - DARNOK 2 22:04, lip 1, 2010 (UTC) Jakby nie patrzeć to chyba jedna z wyróżniających się postaci (i rozpoznawalnych) na Funclubie. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę 19:45, sie 23, 2010 (UTC) Noo... Obok Florexa i Lodowego Księcia ;) Lord Vox 19:54, sie 23, 2010 (UTC) Na stronie Saga Navu pisze, że będzie trwała od stworzenia Navu do jego końca. To znaczy, że zmieni się w Turaga? CesarzSkorpion 07:32, sie 24, 2010 (UTC) Brrrr... Weź mnie nie strasz. Za taki ruch to bym się chyba zastrzelił. Wyobraź sobię, żę Lodowy Książe zmienił się w Turaga - takie postaci nie mogą się zamienić w jakiegoś stetryczałego, wolnego i przemądrzałego Turagę!Kani--Nui 21:39, wrz 3, 2010 (UTC) Chcesz uśmiercić Navu? A Rurkins Lodowego Księcia? 8{ Nie przeżyję tego--Guurahk 06:48, wrz 4, 2010 (UTC) Mi się wydaje, ż epo tej opowieści po prostu Kani zacznie pisać o kimś innym Vezok999 09:12, wrz 4, 2010 (UTC) Zaraz zaraz! Gdzie jest napisane, że chce uśmiercić "Księcia"? W najbliższym czasie nie ma takiej opcji. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę 09:15, wrz 4, 2010 (UTC) Navu na 80% zginie. No, cóż. Kani--Nui 20:24, wrz 15, 2010 (UTC) Chlip... szkoda chłopaka :) Vezok999 12:32, wrz 16, 2010 (UTC) Mam nadzieję, że Suvil przy tym będzie... Albo ktoś inny. I, że zapier... mordercę! A jeśli to było samobójstwo, to zapier... najbliższego Rahkshi albo 2... The Champ Is Here!!! 13:15, wrz 16, 2010 (UTC) Oj, tak. Mordercę zapier... kochana rodzinka! Z Suvilem włącznie.Kani--Nui 15:10, wrz 17, 2010 (UTC) Jeżeli będzie tam Florx, to on nie będzie za zabiciem, chyba, z estanie się to w walce. Florex w przeciwnieństwie do Navu i LK szanuje kodeks :) Vezok999 15:12, wrz 17, 2010 (UTC) Będzie na miejscu, ale nie będzie brać udziału w zabiciu. Rodzinka - Suvil Tazar...Kani--Nui 15:50, wrz 17, 2010 (UTC) Jak LK ma szanować kodeks, którego nie ma? El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę 15:54, wrz 17, 2010 (UTC) Kodeks Toa Vezok999 16:03, wrz 17, 2010 (UTC) Dobra, dam ci radę. Kliknij "Edytuj" w opowieści i pisz, pisz, pisz. Suvil nie szanuje kodeksu, tylko niektóre punkty. Błahahahaha! The Champ Is Here!!! 16:23, wrz 17, 2010 (UTC) W jakim sensie rodzinka?--Guurahk 17:33, wrz 17, 2010 (UTC) Są z Artakhi :) Vezok999 17:34, wrz 17, 2010 (UTC) Widzę, że rozwijasz i postać i stronkę :) To dobrze El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Ogulnie Navu jest fajny, tylko w tej mrocznej formie maska jest w części czerwona. Trochę się to nie komponuje z resztą MOC'a. To teraz oceny: - Matoranin - 9/10 - Toa (normal) - 9+/10 - Toa (mroczny, czy jakoś tak) - 8/10 Bartii 17:59, gru 11, 2010 (UTC) Tak więc ogłaszam wszem i wobec, że powstanie Navu 2.0 - lepszy kolorystycznie i technicznie M.o.C. od oryginału. Nie zmienią się oczywiście maska, czy broń, lecz sam Navu zostanie nieco podrasowany - przybędzie mu z 0,5 cm wzrostu, zmieni się budowa ciała - głównie rąk, zmieni się pancerz. Kani--Nui 22:09, gru 23, 2010 (UTC) Oj, ciężkie zadanie przed tobą. Navu jest przecież 3 lub 4 najważniejszą postacią na FB (z Voxem się waham, który lepszy). No oczywiście według mnie, i oczywiście można się z tym ni zgodzić. Ale jak dasz inną zbroję, to może mi się uda go odbudować :) Bo tylko zbroji mi brakuje. No, oby ci się udało, ale licz się z komentami "wolałem starą wersję" Vezok999 22:35, gru 23, 2010 (UTC) Napisałem jedno zdanie w Trivii. Ostatni punkt. Kani--Nui 11:08, gru 28, 2010 (UTC) To się w końcu pytam. Kani czy ten kit co wyżej dałem jest zaakceptowany czy też nie?--DARNOK 2 16:09, gru 28, 2010 (UTC) Jak Chuck Norris? Eeee... Nie skomentuję tego... A kiedy raczysz wznowić Czas Cieni? The Champ Is Here!!! 17:27, gru 28, 2010 (UTC) Bronie to porażka, reszta zostaje zaakceptowana. Jak Chuck Norris. Gdy ktoś mówi "kopać z półobrotu", co Ci się kojarzy? Bo mnie kopnięcie z półobrotu kojarzy się przede wszystkim z Chuckiem. 9 rozdział N:CC sterczy mi jak ość w gardle. Wiem co ma w nim być (ale nie powiem), ale jak mam to napisać w FF'ie, to wena idzie do piekła. Kani--Nui 20:22, gru 28, 2010 (UTC) Znam to dosknale- 3 rozdział Szukając Wsparcia zalegał chyba 2 miesiące Vezok999 20:37, gru 28, 2010 (UTC) Ej, ej ej, wróć! Kto ci pozwolił układać kolejność tych postaci? Wszystki są ważne dla Fanclubu a ich układanie w takiej kolejności jest złym pomysłem. Napisać Jest obok Florexa, LK i Voxa najważniejszą postacia FB było by dużo lepsze Vezok999 16:49, gru 29, 2010 (UTC) "Navu jest przecież 3 lub 4 najważniejszą postacią na FB" - brzmi znajomo? Ty jak byś ich ułożył? Dziwnie podejrzane jest to, że jak ich wymieniałeś, to zacząłeś od Florexa ;-) Dla mnie jest taka kolejność, choć nie zaprzeczam, to tylko moje "widzimisie". Kani--Nui 17:18, gru 29, 2010 (UTC) Tak z przyzwyczajenia Florex pierwszy :) Albo nie, on F jest najwcześniej z tych liter w alfabecie :D Ale wtedy była moja osobista kolejność, która wcale prawdziwa być nie musi Vezok99917:20, gru 29, 2010 (UTC) 4? Za skormny jesteś. 3! Albo 2! LK, Navu, Vox i Florex egzekwo. The Champ Is Here!!! 17:25, gru 29, 2010 (UTC) Ludzie przestańcie! Dla każdego usera najważniejsze są jego posatcie. Dla FB ważne są wszystkie. Pasi?! El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Nikt nie zauważył Soundtracka :( Kani--Nui 11:46, sty 18, 2011 (UTC) Kurde, ile razy mam to jeszcze powtarzać :P? Vezok widzi wszystko :D No nawet mu pasuje, po ostatniej naszej rozmowie na temat muzyki się nie zdziwiłem, ze to dałeś. Miałem wczoraj o tym pisać, ale przez Widgeterów mi z głowy wyszło Vezok999 11:51, sty 18, 2011 (UTC) No i jeszcze 2 rzeczy: 1. Kiedy Navu 2.0? 2. No i Florex zostałem jedynym z wielkiej piątki bez soundtracka :P Vezok999 11:53, sty 18, 2011 (UTC) Navu 2.0 zbudowany i nie różni się wiele. Wielka piątka? Kani--Nui 12:06, sty 18, 2011 (UTC) No to fajnie,czekam na fotki.A soudntrack znam na pamięć i lubię go ,chociaż spodziewałem się czegoś innego. Kapura98 No z tą piątką to mi chodizło o Florexa, LK, Navu, MB i Voxa- domyśl się czemu zawdzięczają sobie taką nazwę :P Byłby jeszcze Suvil, ale artu o nim nie ma -_- Vezok999 14:01, sty 18, 2011 (UTC) Znowu wymienia Florexa pierwszego :D A czego się spodziewałeś Kapura? I dlaczego napisałeś "spodziewałam"? Kani--Nui 14:22, sty 18, 2011 (UTC) 1.Po prostu nie spodziewałem się muzyki Linkin Parka,a już na pewno nie tej. 2.Przez pomyłkę. 3.Już to poprawiam.Kapura98 Akuumo wszystko słyszy! Byłaby szóstka... Kurde! Muszę założyć tego przeklętego arta! The Champ Is Here!!! 14:31, sty 18, 2011 (UTC) http://www.tekstowo.pl/piosenka,papa_roach,do_or_die.html - myślę, że to nadawało by sie na jego soundtrack do czasów "młodości"- śmierć mistrza, przemiana wewnętrzna, Dacci się dopatrzeć idzie... przemyśl :) Vezok999 18:14, mar 8, 2011 (UTC) Bardzo ładna kolekcja dobrych cytatów Vezok999 22:20, maj 1, 2011 (UTC) Dziękować, dziękować.Kani--Nui 10:02, maj 2, 2011 (UTC) Jad Hordika+EP+ kwas/sok z Shonaphii, który jest kwasem= równa się ciekawy efekt. Podobieństwo tu widzę z Temarem -:) Vezok999 22:00, cze 17, 2011 (UTC) Dlaczego Dawcio2000 99 zmodyfikował arta? Chyba, że Kani go o to poprosił, lub o czymś nie wiemy... Hio sh 18:40, lis 24, 2011 (UTC) stare zdjącie lepsze. >HETROX 23< Wchodzę na mojego czołowego arta a tu zonk. Nie znam w zasadzie Dawcia, czy jak mu tam, ale zdjęcie jest do poprawienia... Kani--Nui 15:09, lis 30, 2011 (UTC) Fajny pomysł z tym zdjęciem :) - Ta nowa wersja wymiata!!!! Tahu 10:45, lut 12, 2012 (UTC) Nowa wersja?A od starej różni się?Rączkami i mieczykiem.Ogólnie MOC to dość dobry Inikowiec.Nie mam się tu do czego przyczepić.Moja ocena za Toa Grawitacji 8/10.Ocena za Matoranina również 8/10.A co do Toa Cienia, to normalny Navu z innymi kolorkami, trochę zmienionymi naramiennikami, bronią i dodanymi skrzydełkami.Ocena za Mrohnego Navu 8+/10.Ocena za Story 9/10.Oceza ogólna 8+/10CaptainObvious 19:35, lip 22, 2012 (UTC) Zmnieniłeś jego żywioł? :C Doom Donut 13:11, sie 19, 2012 (UTC) Kurde, a miałem Rockohem odciągnąć uwagę i zrobić to cichcem... No tak, doszedłem do wniosku, że tak lepiej. Głównym kolorem Grawitacji jest fiolet, drugim czerń. Magnetyzmu - szary i czarny. Więc do niego bliżej. A poza tym nie oszukujmy się - to, co niejednokrotnie Navu robił to był Magnetyzm, nie Grawitacja. Po trzecie, Magnetyzm jest o wiele, O WIELE, O WIELE, bardziej zabójczy. Po czwarte, po Kanim zostało mi diablo dużo opisów walk, które będą poddane recyklingowi. Był jeden szkopuł - Kani miał być Toa Magnetyzmu. No i po piąte - Magnetyzm jest znacznie przydatniejszy. Nie mówię teraz o walce (pomińmy wywalanie miecza czy przyciąganie/odpychanie wroga), ale np. o wspinaniu się po zbiornikach, rozwalanie maszyn etc.) Wiem, narażam się na lincz i fochy, ale cóż, tak wolę i musicie się z tym pogodzić.Kani--Nui 21:35, sie 19, 2012 (UTC) : Głównym kolorem Grawitacji jest fiolet, drugim czerń - - no tak, ale bohrok, który władał grawitacją nie był fioletowy. Był czarno srebrny Doom Donut 06:36, sie 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Tak kurde, bo kolory reszty Bohroków-''Kal'' się zgadzały - Tahnok-Kal przecież był niebiesko-biały itd. co nie, Muge? <{BP ViktoriaForever! 07:28, sie 20, 2012 (UTC) Kani, podziękuj Akuumo, to nam pokazał tę zmianę żywiołu ;D I czy ty teraz będziesz zmieniał we wszystkich swoich FFach słowo "grawitacja" na "magnetyzm"? :L ViktoriaForever! 21:40, sie 19, 2012 (UTC) No tak na to wychodzi... Kani--Nui 21:52, sie 19, 2012 (UTC) Chce ci się? No cóż, powodzenia... <.> ViktoriaForever! 21:57, sie 19, 2012 (UTC) Twój self i od Ciebie zależy jaki ma żywioł --Doom Donut 06:09, sie 20, 2012 (UTC) Co do "zabójczego Magnetyzmu" się nie zgodzę. Dla mnie Navu zawsze zostanie Toa Grawitacji. <:C Aku'umo'' 06:28, sie 20, 2012 (UTC)''' A teraz. Dobiję. 100 komentów. Akuumo 16:28, lis 12, 2012 (UTC) ^ Nabijacz! >*='r ViktoriaForever! 16:34, lis 12, 2012 (UTC) : To nie ja edytowałem 100 stron w godzinę, by sprawdzić, czy dostanę za to odznakę. I to dwa razy. Akuumo 17:22, lis 12, 2012 (UTC) ::Cśśśśś, wcale nie dwa razy, tylko raz. Potem mi się już nie chciało [[Użytkownik:Vox22|ViktoriaForever!] 18:30, lis 12, 2012 (UTC) To Navu w końcu jest Toa Magnetyzmu czy Grawitacji? Bo strona mówi co innego, i dyskusja mówi co innego... ViktoriaForever! 10:12, lis 25, 2012 (UTC) Zamiast opisywać zmiany, mógłbyś przesłać zdjęcie. Taka... luźna... propozycja... Akuumo 11:38, mar 3, 2013 (UTC) Żeś się rospisał o tych wszystkich wersjach MOCa jakby to nie wiadomo co było - zmieniłeś raptem kilka części, a i tak robisz cyrk :\ ZuzaForever! 17:18, kwi 26, 2013 (UTC) Good, good. 8.5/10 TheSpawn. Wersja 3.0 bardzo dobra. Czekam na zdjęcie z tyłu. 8/10 Ajson 13:46, sty 5, 2014 (UTC) ZDRADZISZ KIM JEST VARYA? Akuumo 08:19, maj 6, 2015 (UTC) 5/10 --Tere 19:35, maj 16, 2015 (UTC)